


I Won't Run Away

by NJCE_0625



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJCE_0625/pseuds/NJCE_0625
Summary: Beca has been being distant to Chloe. One night Chloe asked Beca if there's wrong. Few weeks later was Beca's birthday and Chloe has a perfect gift for Beca.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Won't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and the song used in the stroy.
> 
> Also in fanfiction.net

It was few weeks after the the incedent at the Kennedy Center, when Chloe noticed Beca started being distant on her. She thought that Beca was just disappointed of the accident, especially when they found out that the Bellas aren't allowed to defend their title as 3 time defending champions.

Then a month after the incedent Beca just became more distant, not just to her but also to the Bellas too. So one night Chloe decided to ask Beca what's wrong.

"Hey, Becs can we talk?" Chloe asked after they finished dinner.

Beca was nervous when she heard Chloe said those 3 words. She swallowed and looked at Chloe. 'This is it, Chloe's gonna break up with me' Beca thought. "Yeah sure, I'll just clean here first." Beca said.

"Okay, when your done meet me at my room." Chloe said as she went to her room, but not before she kissed Beca's cheek.

While Beca was cleaning the dining area a thousand thoughts come into her mind. She was scared that this day would come, that Chloe would get bored of her and would break up with her. Probably would get mad at her because they can't compete at regionals. 

She didn't notice she was standing at the same spot when Stacie called her name. "Beca..... Beca!"

"Huh? What?" Beca truned around to face Stacie.

"You've been standing there for almost two minutes. Everything okay?" Stacie asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm good just stressed about that DSM thing..." Beca said.

"Okay.... Well you better go upstairs Chloe's waiting for you."

"Um yeah, I better go..." Beca chuckled nervously. She went upstairs and to Chloe's room. She waited on Chloe's door for a minute before knocking.

"Come in." Chloe called out. Beca opened the door and went inside. "Hey, come on don't be shy. It's not like you haven't in my room before." Beca chuckled and sat on Chloe's bed.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Beca said softly looking at her lap.

"And why would you be nervous?" Chloe asked, sitting next to Beca.

"Um... It's just you said we needed to talk. Just thinking about what you're going to say to me."

"Hey don't over think to much... And if you're thinking I'm breaking up with you no I'm not, okay?" Chloe said, taking Beca's hand.

"Yo- you're not breaking up with me?" Beca asked looking at Chloe, thinking Chloe was just messing with her.

"Of course not, why would you think I would break up with you. I love you so much, and you're not getting rid of me easily. You're stuck with me forever." Chlie said, hugging Beca....

"I- I just... You said we need to talk, and mostly people in a relationships would said that if they're breaking up. I just can't stop thinking that you would break up with me, that you don't love me anymore or probably you got bored with me." Beca said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't say that..." Chloe wiped the tears on Beca's cheeks. "I love you, so much... And you think I would get bored of you? Beca you're clearly full of surprises, how come I would get bored of that." Beca chuckled and rested her head on Chloe's neck.

"I love you too, Chlo, so so much." Beca whispered. "So if you aren't breaking up with me, what are we going to talk about?" 

"We're going to talk about, you being distant to me lately... Like you became the old Beca again."

"Oh...." Beca said embarrassed.

"Yeah, so I just wanna asked you why have you been distant lately. I thought at first you were overwhelmed about the what happened at the Kennedy Center so I gave you some space, but lately you haven't just been distant to me, but the Bellas too. I'm just worried about you Becs. And to be honest... I thought you were the one who would break up with me actually." Chloe chuckled.

"Really?" Chloe nodded, "Oh... I just.. I'm being distant because, I thought that, again, you would break up with soon especially when the incedent happened. I've also been distant tothe girls because, you know, we're graduating and we'll just lost in touch. So I started to become distant so that if you would break up with me, I won't be hurt. I would still be heartbroken but not much that I could handle it. And also I just can't stop thinking that if you won't break up with me, I would be the one who would just hurt you... You know this is my first ever real relationship and sometimes I feel like I would end up like my parents. I just can't stop with the insecurities. Also I just don't want to be hurt or you to be hurt by me."

"Oh Beca.." Chloe had tears falling on her cheeks as she listened to her insecurities, she hugged her and kissed her temple. 

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered.

"You don't have Becs, but next time if you feel like this again, please talk to me, okay?" Chloe said, looking at Beca.

"Okay, I promise. I love you Chlo."

"I love you too." Chloe kissed Beca softly.

Xxxxxxx

Chloe can't stop thinking of what had Beca said. She was sitting on the living room staring at nothing. She was lost on her thoughts she didn't notice Jessica was talking to her.

"Chloe, Chloe...... CHLOE BEALE!" Jessica shouted.

Chloe yelp, almost having an heart attack. She looked at her side and saw Jessica grinning. "What the hell Jess!" Chloe slapped her on her arm.

"Hey! Sorry, I was calling your name for like a minute you weren't responding." Jesssica apologized.

"Oh.." Chloe then started to think about the night again.

"What were thinking by the way, it seems like it's eating you, and you seem distracted for few days now." Jessica said, worried about their captain.

"Oh, umm it's nothing actually... just school stuff." Chloe smiled at Jessica.

"It's not clearly nothing if you were distracted about it for days. Is it about the worlds?" Jessica asked.

"Not about the worlds actually but I'm still worried about it."

"Okay, if it's not the worlds what is it? You can talk to right?"

"I know, it's about Beca actually...." Chloe said silently.

"Did you two broke up? Ashley and I actually noticed you two are being distant to one another. Especially Beca, I hardly saw her outside the rehearsals."

"Yeah, she's going on something personal. Speaking of Ashley, where's the other half?" Chloe asked noticing Ashley wasn't here.

"She's in the kitchen." Jessica said pointing at Ashley in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." 

"So what about Beca... You two are good right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we're good. It's just she's thinking again that I would left her. Then we're graduating, she thought that after graduation that we would lost in touch and that we would left one another, so Beca being Beca, started to push us away so she won't be hurt if we actually left her." Chloe said, as Chloe was talking Ashley joined them in the living room.

"Did she really thought that after graduation we would all left her?" Ashley said, "I get that growing up her family left her, but come on we even have a quote 'Bellas for life'."

"I know right. She can't just stop thinking about it, that worries me. She always thought that we would left her like her family did, she really hasn't convinced herself that we would not leave her. I just wished that I could convince her that." Chloe said, looking at the duo. They sat there all lost in their individual thoughts.

Few moments later, Jessica suddenly spoke. "I have an idea, so Beca's birthday is coming up right?" Both girls nodded, "okay so the plan is...." 

Xxxxxxx

After Jessica told them her idea the three of them were in the living room, waiting for Stacie. Few minutes later Stacie entered the house, seeing her three friends at the living room she smiled at them.

"Hey guys," Stacie said.

"Hey, Stace..." Chloe said nervously.

"Um, am I in trouble... I swear Jess I did not eat your salad, Amy did." Stacie said quickly.

"What no!, you're not in trouble Stace, anyways since you mentioned my salad, FAT AMY!" Jessica said as she went upstairs to Fat Amy's room, Ashley just shook her head.

"Ok so, if I'm not in trouble, what's with the tone?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"Umm... I need a favor." Chloe said, softly that Stacie barely heard it.

"Uhhh, can you repeat that, I didn't heard you." Stacie said taking a seat next to Chloe.

"Chloe said,she need a favor from you." Ashley said.

"Oh, that's all? Yeah, sure anything for my captain. What's the favor anyways." Stacie said.

"Okay, so you probably noticed Beca was being distant to us." Chloe said, Stacie just nodded, "well, we planned something for Beca's birthday, and we need you to...." Chloe told Stacie what Jessica had suggested.

"So, you cool with it?" Jessica said, scaring them except for Ashley.

"Jesus, Jess you really need to stop doing that." Chloe said.

"Sorry, so Stacie you in?" She asked again, taking a seat next to Ashley

"Yeah, I'm so in." Satcie smiled.

"Okay, great it's going to be aca-awesome," Chloe smiled then looked at Jessica, "what happened up there?"

"Oh you know, Amy denied she didn't ate my salad, then I told her if she won't admit it, I won't cook her favorite meal for a month. Then she looked like she was going to cry, then she said that she did ate my it and promised that she won't eat again my salad, so I promised her to cook her favorite meal tomorrow." Jessica said, the three of them just stares at her, "what, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No, just remind me to don't eat your food, unless you made it for us." Chloe said.

"No problem," Jessica smiled resting her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"Um, Jess I have a question." Stacie asked.

"Okay, what's your question?" Jessica smiled.

Stacie stand up and lean on Jessica's ear so only her could hear, "what if I would eat Ashley, what are going to do?" she went back on her seat next to Chloe and smirked.

Jessica was just staring at Stacie, surprised by her question. "Um, Stace I think you broke her." Chloe said looking at Jessica who was closing and opening her mouth, like she was about to said something.

"So Jess what would you do?" Stacie asked, that broke Jessica on her daze then her face turned red, she looked at Ashley then at Stacie.

"Oh, don't you dare CONRAD, cause if you did, I'll kill you and I will tell Lilly to hide your body to God knows where." She said warningly at Stacie, then wraping her arms at Ashley tightly.

"Uhh, Jess too tight... Can't breath." Ashley said.

"Sorry, I'm watching you Conrad." She said as she went to the kitchen to grab some water, "I'm watching you Conrad, I'm watching you..."

"What the hell did you asked to her?" Chloe asked.

"Eh, you don't wanna know." Stacie just shrugged, Chloe and Ashley just shook their heads.

Xxxxx

Today is Beca's birthday and Chloe was nervous and excited. She went downstairs greeting the girls that had woken up. "Good morning." she smiled at them.

"Morning Chlo, so you excited for Beca's birthday?" Flo asked.

"Yeah I am, I hooe she would love what I had planned for her today." 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she would love it. I mean come on, you're Chloe she loves you and whatever you planned for today she's going to love it." Stacie said, "what are guys doing today anyway... some birthday sex?" she whispered on Chloe's ear as she walked passed her.

"Maybe..." Chloe blushed and winked at Stacie.

"Well you guys better be quiet." Stacie smiled.

"So while I take Beca out, you guys better prepare the house." Chloe said taking the coffee Jessica made, "Thank you,"

"No problem Chlo, we're going to finished it without problems so you two could enjoy some alone time." Jessica said, then Beca came downstairs. 

Chloe hugged Beca and kissed her. "Happy birthday baby." she whispered on Beca's ear. "I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too." Beca kissed Chloe again.

"Happy Birthday, captain." the Bellas greeted.

"Thanks guys," Beca smiled at them, "so what's for breakfast? I'm starving." 

"Pancakes with chocolate chips, bacon and eggs." Jessica said as she place Beca's food in front of her. 

"Thanks Jess this looks delicious." 

"You're welcome," Jessica smiled, the Bellas all gathered on the dining table and ate their breakfast.

Xxxxxx

"You two have fun and be safe." CR said as their two captains left the house.

"We will, and please guys don't burn the house." Chloe said, getting on the front drivers seat.

"Don't worry we won't." CR went back inside and they started to decorate the house.

"So what's the plan?" Beca asked, lacing her's and Chloe's hand.

"Well, we're going to the carnival." Chloe smiled, "I know it's not like the best birthday gift ever but I want you to have fun." 

"I actually like that idea, I haven't been in a carnival for months actually, and for me it's the best birthday gift. You know why? Because I get to spend my birthday with my beautiful girlfriend." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"You just lost some badass points there Becs." Chloe laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, I have reputation to uphold." 

"I won't promised." They both drove in silence, sometimes singing along on whatever the song was playing on the radio.

Meanwhile at the Bellas' house, the girls were busy helping one another. "Hey Em someone's at the door, can you please look who is it?" Ashley said.

"No problem," when Emily opened the door she was greeted by a bloned girl with beautiful green eyes, "umm can I help you?" Emily asked.

"I'm Aubrey, former Bellas' captain." Aubrey said.

"Oh sorry I didn't recognized you, come in." Emily opened the door wider so Aubrey could come in.

"Thank you, so you must be the legacy that Chloe told me. Emily right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, that's me." 

Aubrey nodded and entered the living room. "Hey girls," she said, all of them stopped on what their doing and looked at Aubrey.

"Aubrey!" the Bellas squeal and went to hug their former captain.

"You're here, I thought you couldn't come?" Stacie said.

"Oh, as much I hate that midget before. I couldn't miss what Chloe said about your surprise for her. Where are they anyways?"

"Chloe took her out on a birthday date, but she said they would be here between 5 or 6." Fat amy said.

"Okay, so what are we doing? COME ON BELLAS BACK TO WORK!" Aubrey shouted, the bellas jumped a bit but went back on their doing before Aubrey interrupted them.

Xxxxx

"So you ready to go home?" Chloe asked, they went on different ride and played different games.

"Yeah, lets go home and see what the did." Beca held her hand to Chloe and Chloe gladly take it.

"So did you have fun today?" 

"I did, and thank you." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheeks.

"You're welcome babe." They walked towards Chloe's car and drove back to the Bellas' house.

"Okay that's them," Jessica said as Chloe's car parked outside the house. Beca and Chloe got off the car, walked towards the door. Beca entered first and the Bellas greeted her.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECA!" they all say. Stacie lighted the candles and they started singing "Happy Birthday". 

"Now make a wish," Stacie said. Beca closed her eyes and blew the candles.

"Ohh, thank you guys." Beca said with a smile, she looked around and saw the Bellas decoration, "you know, you don't have to decorate the house right?"

"Oh, don't be silly Becs it's your birthday of course we have to." Chloe said kissing Beca. "Happy Birthday baby," 

"Group hug!" Fat amy said, the Bellas went to hug their captains.

"Okay, can't breathe." Beca said, the Bellas all laughed.

"Okay, so let's eat. I'm starving." Fat amy said. They all gathered at the dining table and started eating, the others asking how Chloe and Beca's day went. 

An hour later the girls were done eating, one by one they gave Beca their gifts. "Wow, didn't expect you would gave me a present." Beca joked as Aubrey gave her gift.

"Ha ha ha, I might be a bitch to you sometimes, but I know how to be nice too you know."

"Well, thank you." Beca unwrapped the gift and she was speechless when she saw her gift. "Ho- how did.... This are expensive." Beca looked at her gift which were a brand new headset that Beca always wanted, "Thank you," Beca hugged Aubrey surprising the Bellas.

"You're welcome Beca." Chloe just watched her girlfriend and best friend interact with each other.

"Now time for my present." Chleo smiled, then Lilly handed her a blindfold. "Put it on."

"Okay..." Beca said nervously as she put the blindfold on.

"Okay now stand up, and Aubrey and Emily will guide you." Chloe said, Aubrey and Emily guided Beca out of the house, and started walking towards the auditorium.

Chloe, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley were already at the auditorium. Waiting for the others to get to the auditorium. 

"Guys were are we going?" Beca asked.

"Just wait Beca, we're almost there." Aubrey said. They walked a little longer, they finilay arrived.

"Okay we're here, now remove the blindfold when I tell you so." Emily said excitedly, they let Beca sat on a chair in front of Chloe.

"Umm okay?" Beca sat comfoftably on the chair waiting for her cue to remove the blindfold.

Chloe was excited and gave a signal to Jessica, Ashely and Stacie. "You can now remove your blindfold Becs." Emily said.

Beca remove the blindfold she saw Chloe standing near the piano, Jessica at sat on the bench, Ashley with a cello and Stacie with a violin. She smiled at Chloe and Chloe smiled back at her. Chloe looked at Jessica , then Jessica started playing the piano, so does Ashley and Stacie. Chloe then started singing.

"They met at school, that's how it goes  
Some drinks and then a rose  
Then plans to meet again  
He wrote her poems, songs, and prose  
She knew that he'd propose  
She only wondered when"

Chloe looked at Beca while she sang, while the other Bellas started filming them.

"One night, before they went to bed  
He kneeled on both knees  
And this is what he said

I may not be wise  
And I won't save the day  
But look in my eyes  
And know I'll always stay  
And I won't run away  
I won't run away"

When Chloe sang the last line Beca started crying. Chloe smiled at her and continued singing.

"Some years went by, they had a child  
She was funny, strange, and mild  
Their love for her ran deep  
Some nights, her dreams would drive her wild  
So into bed, she piled  
To help her fall asleep

One night, she couldn't get to bed  
So she kneeled on both knees  
And this is what she said

I may not be wise  
And I won't save the day  
But look in my eyes  
And know I'll always stay  
And I won't run away  
I won't run away"

Beca then remembered the night where she confessed to Chloe about her insecurities about Chloe leaving her. She smiled knowing Chloe wrote the song so she won't think that Chloe and the Bellas would leave her.

"You say it's safer on your own  
You'd rather sleep alone  
Than grow to need me there  
But I hope now you can see  
What my mom and dad showed me  
I'm not going anywhere

I love you more and more each day  
To love is not to leave  
So, hear me when I say

I may not be wise  
And I won't save the day  
But look in my eyes  
And know I'll always stay  
And I won't run away

I won't run away"

When the song ended Beca ran to Chloe and kissed her. Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's and smiled. Chloe wiped the tears one Beca's cheeks and said, "I love you Becs, so much. And Always remember I won't run way, so does the Bellas."

"I love you too, and thank you. That was a beautiful song, Chlo."

"Well, Jessica and Emily helped me to wrote it." 

"Well thank you Jess," she smiled at her then looked at Emily, "you to Em, and to everyone who planned this."

"You're welcome." Jessica said.

"I did not know you two could play the cello and violin?" Beca looked at the two brunettes.

"I never told anyone that I could play, but I've been playing violin since I was 4." Stacie said.

"Jessica knew I could play the cello, but never told anyone I could play." Ashley said.

"Well, that was really great guys. That was one of the best birthdays I ever have."

"Never in my life would imagine that you would actually love celebrating your birthday, shawshank." Fat Amy said.

"Well do I have a choice when you guys would celebrate my birthday?" Beca laughed.

"That's true," Aubrey said.

"But really though, I would actually love to celebrate my birthday with you guys." Beca said with smile.

"And you'll always be celebrating your birthday with us from now on, cause you're stuck with as forever." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheeks.

"Forever? I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Run Away by Ben Platt
> 
> AN: I change the lyrics from "he" "him" to "she" "her" to match the gender.
> 
> Hope you like the story.


End file.
